


Catsitting For Ex-Turks

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Petsitting, Gen, M/M, Minor Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Vincent may end up regretting taking on this particular job.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine, Reeve Tuesti & Vincent Valentine
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	Catsitting For Ex-Turks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkJ3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkJ3/gifts).



> I had fun with the prompt and I haven't written Reeve or Vincent interacting yet so it was a bit of a challenge~ 
> 
> All the cats mentioned are cats I either knew or know of IRL. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Reeve was usually calm, cool and collected during WRO meetings, a bastion of quiet strength. 

This particular one, however, he kept flicking glances over at Vincent, who was leaning in the shadows of the room. 

Vincent remained until the meeting ended; he waited until everyone had left the room before he snapped out a Libra, a Shield, and a Silence. "... You wished to speak with me, Tuesti?" 

"Reeve, please. We've been colleagues for years at this point. A situation came up in the WRO roster and I have to fill in for a subordinate." Reeve sighed as he leaned on the desk, the dark gaze serious. 

"Is this a request for me to fill the space?"

"No, this is something more important to me. I... Are you allergic to cats?" Reeve twisted away from the desk, pacing in front of Vincent.

"No, no allergies. Does this have to do with the mission you are now on?" He inquired. 

"Oh for the love of Alexander—! I need you to watch my cats. I've never left them for a long amount of time and I don't know if Cait Sith can handle them by himself." 

Vincent mulled the request over, passed it absently to his demons and then made his decision while Reeve was stress-carding his fingers through his hair. "... May I stay in your guest bedroom for the duration of the mission?" 

Hair still clutched in one hand, Reeve stopped dead. "You'll... You'd do that for me?" 

"You are a member of AVALANCHE; of course I would help you." Vincent replied. "Though I am atoning for my sins, it does not mean I am heartless." 

"No, I didn't think you'd be a cat person." 

"... I see." 

"I'll have the instructions written up for you before I leave. Umm. Did you want to meet them before I go?"

* * *

The late afternoon sun filtered through the open bay windows of a former ShinRa factory. It had been converted into a series of WRO quarters but the majority of members had their own homes in Kalm. 

Reeve was one of the few that stayed in Edge. "I have to warn you, they're loud." 

"... Understood." 

The door opened under Reeve's key. Vincent instantly smelled cat fur and, oddly enough, Wutainese cedar chips. 

Sure enough, his companion was greeted by at least three cats, their tails vibrating as they rubbed against the black dress pants. 

"Brrrrrp!" Vincent catalogued them as they meowed. Grey medium hair, jumped up into Reeve's arms upon return. 

"Nyan!" Black striped and sleek, this one bunted insistently. 

"Mrrrehhhh?" A multi-colored tabby cat, this one leading Reeve over to a line of six bowls. 

"Eeee-eeeew!" A tiny orange-n-white kitten darted towards the door, Vincent silently scooping it up by the scruff. "Rrrrreeee!" Tiny teeth dug into the leather of his glove cuff but Vincent ignored it to spot the remaining two cats laying elegantly in a cat tower. 

One was black, orange and had a singular streak of white across the cheek while the other tabby lounged along the windowsill cubby. 

Reeve kicked the door closed out of what appeared to be habit. The grey cat jumped up to Reeve's shoulder and the kitten was plucked from his hands. 

"The grey is Gary; he's pretty but stupid. The black is Arlan. Play with her often or she nips. The Torbie near the food bowls is Benjamin; I named her before I knew she was female. The kitten is Dreamsicle and she's a rare orange girl. The two in the tower are Leelu and Stitch. They're the oldest of the clowder but don't be fooled, they like to play too." 

Reeve paused to scratch the tri-colored cat he'd named Leelu under the chin, crooning to her softly before he cleared his throat self-consciously. "They have a feeding schedule and Ben loves trying to coax people into feeding her outside of it. They all get a treat before bedtime at about 12am. Stitch needs pills and Leelu needs a steroid which I'll teach you to administer. The rest are healthy as Chocobos so no need to worry there. I'll be writing all of this down for reference later." 

"How often do I clean the litter?" Vincent asked and Reeve's shoulders, which had been tense, slumped in relief. 

"Well, ideally, with all six, you'll need to do it every..."

* * *

The mission ran for three days, only one of which Vincent was supposed to medicate with the steroids. 

He fed them the morning of the mission, Reeve having left before the sun had even risen. 

After watching them eat for a few moments, Vincent felt awkward. He dug for the modified PHS that would account for his gloves and the gauntlet. 

"My Sky, do you watch cats eat?" 

""What kinda-Oh godsdamn. Reeve finally took mah advice."" 

"... Explain." He ordered flatly. 

His lover only laughed at him and said, ""Reeve is terrified of leaving his fur kiddos in the hands of anyone less capable than him. Ah jus' told him to pick someone he thinks is qualified.""

"He chose me." 

""Good; you'll follow his instructions to th' letter cause Ah know you.""

"... I'm not sure that's necessarily a good thing, My Sky." 

""It is when Reeve's a locked and safe-guarded book of a person."" Cid countered. ""He say you could accept visitors?""

"He did say that AVALANCHE was welcome to his home." 

""Ah'm comin' over then."" 

"I shall see you shortly, My Sky." 

The second he hung up, Reeve's number showed on his open screen. 

Speak of the Devil Rider and he shall appear, it seemed. "Valentine speaking." 

""Oh, umm,"" 

"They have all been fed at the appropriate hour and I have already cleaned the litter in preparation for the second cleaning of the day." He reassured Reeve, "Each of them will receive a fifteen minute play session after they have digested their food and possibly taken a nap." 

Reeve's faint sigh of relief on the other end told Vincent that this had been the correct response. ""Thank you, Vincent, you have no idea how much that helped."" 

He hung up, waited for Cid and didn't expect another phone call for at least a few hours. 

Vincent found he was rarely wrong but, in this instance, he was very wrong.

* * *

By the second day, Vincent was beginning to understand there was a reason that Reeve never left: he was a nervous cat person. The man was a reasonable person normally but when it came to the cats, logic flew out of the window. 

He texted in three hour intervals between negotiations and the WRO updates. 

Vincent updated during those intervals just to put Reeve's fears to rest. The tactic was as calculated as any of his former Turk missions. It wouldn't do to have an upset negotiator, after all. 

He sent video of him playing with the cats and the kitten, even taking a moment to film Cid covered in sleeping cats for his own personal amusement. 

Cait Sith took over that evening's feeding— much to Reeve's surprise through text—but the WRO Director was amused at the cats' response of bristling at the AI when they went to eat the meal he'd set down.

* * *

Reeve arrived mid-afternoon of the third day. Vincent stepped back as all six greeted Reeve with a cacophony of meows and other noises. 

The man was buried under cat and, though Vincent tactfully ignored it, obviously crying into cat fur. When the endearments went from mushy to downright awful he made for the door. 

Heartless he was not but to stand baby talk was another level entirely. 

Vincent decided that if Reeve needed help in the future, he would offer it for the sheer look of relief his colleague wore during the next WRO meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
